We are the champions (par Choup37)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Crowley aime Aziraphale. Aziraphale aime Crowley. Ces deux-là se tournent autour depuis 6000 ans, et commencent à rendre fous tout le monde. Il est temps de faire quelque chose, ou ce sera vraiment l'apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Marie** nous a demandé un CrowleyxAziraphale après la non-Apocalypse. **Choup37,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Disclaimer : Good Omens appartient à Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett et Douglas Mackinnon.

Résumé : Crowley aime Aziraphale. Aziraphale aime Crowley. Ces deux-là se tournent autour depuis 6000 ans, et commencent à rendre fous tout le monde. Il est temps de faire quelque chose, ou ce sera vraiment l'apocalypse.

* * *

**We are the champions**

On aurait pu penser qu'être libérés de leur camp respectif aurait été excitant.

Cela l'avait été les premières semaines, le sentiment de nouveauté aussi grisant qu'une promenade dans la voiture de Crowley.

Aziraphale adorait la voiture de Crowley.

Enfin, à présent.

Au début, il l'avait détestée.

Trop de bruit, trop d'odeurs étranges et désagréables, trop.. moderne pour lui. Aziraphale était un homme de tradition, habitué depuis bien 6000 ans à une vie linéaire et paisible, malgré quelques époques plus.. compliquées (la Terreur, par exemple – il n'avait vraiment voulu que manger des crêpes à Paris, mais il avait fallu qu'il se trompe de période. Crowley s'était moqué de lui des semaines. Comme si c'était sa faute. Pourquoi aller couper la tête de leur roi, aussi ? Les Français étaient vraiment des sauvages ! Il avait eu l'impression de retomber un siècle auparavant, en Angleterre, avec l'exécution de Charles Ier. Un autre moment dégoûtant. Et si sale. Du sang partout, des veines déchirées, les cris surexcités de la foule..).

Aziraphale n'aimait pas être bousculé, et la nouvelle machine de Crowley – une voiture, affirmait-il – l'avait absolument rebuté au début. Elle le rebutait toujours, remarquez, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer, au moins à présent le démon n'essayait plus de le faire monter dedans. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas confortable, en plus. Les sièges étaient moelleux, pile poil comme l'ange les aimait. Leur inclinaison était parfaite, maintenant son dos sans pour autant que la colonne vertébrale de son corps d'accueil n'en souffre.

Parfois, il soupçonnait Crowley d'employer un de ses miracles. Comment cette machine à roues pouvait-elle être si parfaite autrement ? Le démon répliquerait que c'était parce que c'était une Bentley, le meilleur des modèles depuis l'invention de cette dangereuse chose.

S'il le disait.

Crowley connaissait mieux ce genre de choses que lui, après tout.

Aziraphale n'était guère au courant des évolutions techniques de ce dernier siècle.

Il avait appris à employer un téléphone, cependant.

Notez, cela s'était fait avec difficulté. Il avait fallu tout le courage de l'ange et la patience de Crowley pour qu'il comprenne comment utiliser ces boites qui parlent (enfin, les tous premiers téléphones, vous savez, ceux où on tourne les chiffres en mettant le doigt dedans, pas les derniers smartphones à la mode, non, bien évidemment, vous vouliez vraiment provoquer l'Apocalypse ou quoi?) Une invention magnifique des humains, il devait l'admettre. Une qu'il avait appris à employer avec foison une fois que les premiers balbutiements techniques avaient été vaincus. Le fait qu'elle lui permettait de parler directement à Crowley avait grandement facilité les choses.

Aziraphale aimait discuter avec Crowley.

Aziraphale aimait passer du temps avec Crowley, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Il n'aurait pas dû, il le savait. Un ange et un démon alliés, quelle atrocité. Un contresens, un illogisme, une abomination, une infamie.

Une trahison.

Cela l'avait tourmenté pendant des millénaires, cette histoire, en particulier à partir du milieu du XIXème siècle. Certains démons et anges avaient commencé à se faire plus suspicieux, à réclamer davantage de rapports et descriptions de leur travail, et des êtres rencontrés. Aziraphale avait paniqué, craignant d'être accusé de traîtrise, ce qui, vraiment, aurait été indécent.

Aziraphale n'était pas un traître.

Il travaillait au bien du Paradis depuis 6000 ans, après tout. Bon, il avait donné son épée à Adam, mais elle était enceinte, et il y avait des bêtes sauvages partout! Il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser les deux pauvres gens sans aide, n'est-ce pas ? Leur destin leur appartenait, tout ce qu'il faisait était de leur donner une chance de survie.

Les laisser seuls aurait été mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Aziraphale n'était pas mauvais, il était un ange, après tout.

S'associer à Crowley pour obtenir des informations de sa part n'était qu'une considération stratégique, c'est tout. Un appui tactique, comme aimait l'affirmer Gabriel. Rien d'autre, non, rien d'autre.

N'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas sa faute si le démon s'était révélé plus intéressant que prévu.

Lui aussi avait été envoyé en observateur sur Terre, contre son gré.

Aziraphale ne pouvait que compatir.

La compassion était bonne, après tout.

Et puis, Crowley n'était pas si mauvais.

Insupportable, oui. Imbu, clairement. Incontrôlable, sans aucun doute. Et aussi canaille, manipulateur, ripou, taquin, et tout un autre tas de qualificatifs qu'Aziraphale pourrait passer des heures à énumérer si on lui en laissait la possibilité. Il était doué avec les mots, après tout. Il existait une raison pour laquelle il avait choisi libraire en couverture. Les mots l'avaient toujours fasciné, et depuis l'invention de l'écriture, il avait eu le bonheur de pouvoir les coucher d'abord sur peau de bête, puis parchemin, puis du papier de plus ou moins grande qualité.

Il n'était jamais passé à l'ère de l'ordinateur, non. Aziraphale n'en comprenait pas l'utilité : pourquoi s'ennuyer à appuyer sur des boutons quand on pouvait avoir le plaisir extraordinaire de la sensation de la plume dans sa main – oui, la plume, il n'aimait pas les stylos, pas assez solide, et il fallait en changer tout le temps, quel intérêt – et celui du papier sous ses doigts ?

Ridicule.

À beaucoup d'égards, Aziraphale était un homme du passé, quand Crowley prospérait dans cette nouvelle époque qu'était le XXIème siècle.

Égoïsme, pollution, surconsommation, guerres à gogo et capitalisme outrancier. Smartphone, internet, tant de possibilités extraordinaires de travail pour le démon.

Ah, les selfies. Il était tellement fier de les avoir lancés. Ils s'étaient répandus comme une traînée de poudre. Ce n'était pas son premier coup d'essai, cependant : Facebook avait été une réussite glorieuse. Et instagram, ah, il en avait toujours des frissons de bonheur juste à y penser.

Ses plantes avaient eu droit à un traitement spécial ce jour-là.

Cela changeait de toutes les fois où il les carbonisait vives pour passer ses nerfs.

Crowley avait un caractère.. enflammé, pour ne rien dire d'autre, mais qu'attendre d'autre de la part d'un démon ?

Aziraphale avait appris à l'apprécier.

À ses cotés, les siècles passaient plus vite.

Le temps pouvait être si ennuyeux, tout seul.

Avec Crowley, l'ange n'était jamais seul.

Il voulait simplement un ami, cela ne pouvait pas être mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais c'était un démon, et c'était tout le problème. Une créature du mal et du péché, le créateur du péché par excellence, d'ailleurs.

Le Serpent lui-même.

Non, parce que quitte à s'amouracher d'une horreur de l'Enfer, il avait fallu que l'angelot le choisisse _lui._

Parfois, il se demandait si son esprit fonctionnait encore clairement, ou s'il était tombé sous le fruit d'une des manipulations du démon. Ce ne serait même pas surprenant, tiens, et cela en expliquerait, des choses, comme le sourire stupide qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui et qu'il ne semblait pouvoir contenir, ou ces petits papillons tout chatouilleux qui naissaient dans son joli petit ventre au son de sa voix. Cette sensation de légèreté étrange qui le saisirait à l'idée de passer du temps avec lui, et la satisfaction générale qu'il ressentait après un de leurs échanges.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre ?

Cela ne pouvait pas être de l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ? Un ange et un démon ne pouvait pas être amis, ce serait illogique, stupide, immoral.

Mauvais.

Ils venaient chacun d'un camp opposé.

Ou bien, était-ce toujours le cas ?

Comme Crowley passait son temps à le lui rappeler, en particulier depuis ces dix dernières années, la notion de camp était devenue bien floue, et ce depuis des siècles, voire, s'ils étaient entièrement honnêtes, des millénaires.

Nous sommes dans notre propre camp, l'ange, lui avait-il affirmé plusieurs fois pendant la débâcle de l'Apocalypse. Nous contre eux. Plus rien d'autre.

Cela l'avait terrifié, il devait l'admettre.

Parce que c'était l'entière vérité.

Il avait tenté de le nier, mais vraiment, il n'y avait rien à faire. Les mots de Crowley couraient gaiement dans son esprit, envahissant chacune de ses petites cellules nerveuses jusqu'à les faire trembler d'angoisse.

Était-il ami avec le démon ?

Non, hurlait l'ange en lui.

Oui, répliquait agacé et fier l'être présent sur Terre depuis bientôt 6000 ans.

Était-ce si mal, au fond ?

Ils avaient combattu l'Apocalypse ensemble, après tout. C'était sans aucun doute une grande preuve d'amitié. Et ils avaient échangé chacun leur visage pour s'auto-sauver lors de leur jugement par leur camp. On aurait pu arguer que c'était pour sauver leur vie, une simple alliance de circonstances, mais celle-ci n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'exister si au commencement, il n'y avait pas eu une autre alliance considérée par les deux camps comme insensée.

Au commencement, tout était si simple.

Aziraphale avait été un ange consciencieux, appliqué. Le meilleur des élèves de l'Académie, vraiment. Dieu l'avait même choisi pour veiller sur la Porte du Paradis. Tout le monde vantait ses qualités, et son travail d'expert.

Et puis il avait rencontré Crowley, et tout avait changé.

**A Suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Aziraphale avait toujours été.. spécial.

Les autres anges étaient plats. Chiants, même. À en crever d'ennui. Blablabla le Paradis, blablabla notre Père, conquérir le monde de sa foi, rendre ses rapports bien à l'heure, faire plaisir à papa et Michel et tonton Gabriel..

Berk.

Crowley ne regrettait absolument pas d'être tombé, quand il pensait à eux.

Non pas qu'il n'avait pas essayé à une époque de remonter, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Il était fatigué, ok ? Il avait eu une mauvaise journée, infructueuse et franchement sale, emplie d'inquisiteurs et de jugements de sorcières – des fausses en plus, les vraies ne se faisaient jamais prendre, tss.

Mais comme il était roux -enfin, son vaisseau – un chouette type, en plus, ils avaient eu de bonnes conversations à leur rencontre – comme il était roux, donc, c'était un appel au bûcher.

Ah.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait brûlé, ce jour-là.

Mais cela n'avait pas franchement remonter son moral, et c'était dire.

Crowley avait haï cette époque.

Trop sale, trop haineuse, trop.. tout. Crowley aimait un bon bordel comme tout bon démon qui se respecte, mais là, c'était too much, merci bien. Ses collègues courraient partout en hurlant à l'anéantissement des anges et la naissance d'une nouvelle ère, lui.. avait détesté.

Et du coup, il s'était retrouvé à hurler sur le Ciel.

Tout le monde avait ses moments de fatigue, ok ?

Ce n'était pas la question.

Au moins, Aziraphale l'avait soutenu. Non pas dans ses cris contre le Ciel, non, il n'était pas au courant, merci bien Satan – ou pas, vu les derniers événements – non, dans son dégoût de cette époque.

Il n'en était pas surpris, évidemment.

L'ange ne pouvait que détester la violence ambiante.

Aziraphale était doux et moelleux au possible.

Cela aurait dû être insupportable, mais c'en était devenu.. amusant. Presque.. attendrissant.

Aziraphale était l'incarnation de l'ange parfait.

Pas les autres enflures bureaucratiques et hypocrites jusqu'au boutiste, non. Un vrai ange, au sens propre du terme.

Doux, gentil, et si, si attentionné.

Si gentil.

Gentil.

L'angelot était d'une gentillesse à en mourir d'indigestion.

Crowley adorait l'en taquiner.

Il aimait le taquiner tout court.

Il était filou, après tout – il était un démon, ok ? - et Aziraphale était si _niais._

Ce n'était juste pas possible d'être un condensé pareil de gentillesse exacerbée. Dieu avait bu un truc spécial, ce jour-là, ou Elle l'avait créé volontairement ? Parce que franchement, c'était réussi, comme cadeau spécial pour le Paradis.

Ah, Aziraphale. Toujours un plaisir de le voir, même simplement pour regarder ses petites joues rebondies rougir sous ses remarques narquoises.

Des petites joues qu'il avait de bien remplies, comme le bon mangeur qu'il était.

Aziraphale mangeait tout le temps.

Crowley n'était pas particulièrement fan de nourriture, mais avec un exemplaire de gastronomie ambiante à ses cotés, il était vite devenu un expert en la matière. Il avait eu 6000 ans pour apprendre, après tout.

Des huîtres aux sushis en passant par le couscous originel – une tuerie, il devait l'admettre, un exemple parfait de péché – et les mélanges de légumes d'Amérique du Sud, Crowley avait assez vu de nourriture pour les autres 6000 ans à venir.

Et il en verrait encore d'autre, si Aziraphale avait son mot à dire.

Et comme il ne pouvait jamais lui dire non.

Il pourrait, si, s'il en avait envie. Mais cela peinerait l'ange, et ses chouinements étaient insupportables. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la tristesse dans ses yeux qu'il avait de parfaits, ou bien la manière dont ses lèvres commenceraient à trembler, et ses poings à se serrer.

Il n'essayait pas d'être gentil, non.

Il était un démon, bordel !

Pourquoi est-ce tout le monde affirmait le contraire ?

Ce n'était pas son ami, merci bien, simplement une... distraction.

Enfin, cela l'avait été au début.

Il fallait bien tuer le temps, après tout. Et tuer pouvait devenir ennuyeux, quand on était seul pour le faire.

Aziraphale l'avait occupé.

Et c'était tout.

Il n'était pas son ami, non. Absolument pas. Quel délire. Un ange et un démon, amis ? Même pas en rêve !

Sauf que c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, et cela le rendait fou.

Ils n'étaient pas sensés être amis !

Ils n'étaient même pas sensés se parler.

Ils étaient un ange et un démon, bordel !

Le Gardien de la Porte du Jardin, face au Serpent tentateur.

Aucune amitié n'était possible.

C'était juste.. impensable. Une hérésie, oui, absolument, un gros délire bien puissant.

Mais Crowley n'avait jamais aimé respecter les règles, après tout. Et il appréciait la distraction que lui offrait Aziraphale.

Il était le seul démon constamment sur Terre depuis 6000 ans, après tout. À force de s'ennuyer, on finissait par regarder un peu partout, et si c'était mal, hé bien, tant mieux, Crowley n'était pas sensé être _gentil._

Sauf avec Aziraphale.

Et il tuerait le premier qui oserait l'affirmer à voix haute.

Peut-être bien qu'il appréciait l'abruti puant de naiveté un peu plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, au fond.

Peut-être bien qu'il était heureux de le connaître, et de le voir constamment. Peut-être bien, que ne plus avoir à se cacher pour le voir était un soulagement.

Peut-être bien.

Parce qu'il l'aimait bien, au fond.

Son andouillette d'ange.

Et cela le faisait chier comme pas deux.

Parce qu'il n'était pas sensé.

Et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi en faire.

Il avait fini par admettre il y a plusieurs siècles, à présent, au moins dans la cachette de son esprit – pas tout haut, vous vouliez sa mort?!- à quel point il avait besoin de l'ange. À quel point il l'aimait, dans tous les sens possibles.

Et cela le rendait fou, parce qu'il savait que rien n'arriverait.

C'était d'Aziraphale dont on parlait.

Cet abruti était parti manger des crêpes à Paris, en pleine Révolution française, habillé comme un noble.

Un noble anglais.

Crowley n'en avait même pas été surpris, tiens.

C'était juste tellement.. lui.

L'angelot avait même eu le culot d'afficher une expression offensée quand Crowley avait pointé du doigt à quel point le lieu et l'époque étaient peu appropriés pour une telle expédition.

_Je voulais des crêpes_, qu'il avait affirmé, cet andouille, son regard outré et ses petites lèvres beaucoup trop adorables pour être vraies plissées sous sa frustration enfantine.

Crowley avait senti la commissure de ses lèvres se hausser.

Andouille.

Son andouille.

Son andouille qui était constamment dans le fond de ses pensées, comme cela avait été le cas depuis des siècles à présent.

Il était damné, il le savait.

Et cela le rendait fou.

Quand il avait cru qu'Aziraphale était mort dans l'explosion de sa librairie, Crowley avait senti son monde s'effondrer.

À quoi bon nier à présent ?

Son meilleur ami était mort.

La seule personne stable qu'il avait connue ces 6000 dernières années.

Son ancre.

Sa distraction.

Son compagnon de voyage.

Son compagnon de tablée.

Son compagnon de lecture.

Son compagnon d'aventures.

Celui qui veillait toujours sur ses fesses.

Celui qui était allé chercher de l'eau bénite exprès pour lui, malgré le danger mortel, juste pour éviter que Crowley n'en meurt, justement.

Celui qui, malgré leurs disputes et différences, avait fini par se ranger à ses cotés pour combattre l'Apocalypse.

Celui qui avait échangé son visage avec le sien et mis les pieds en plein Enfer, face à Belzébuth et des milliers de démons surexcités de vengeance.

Celui qui en était revenu en vie, et guilleret comme un goret, le cochon.

Celui dont le sourire le ferait toujours réagir.

Aziraphale.

Son compagnon de toujours.

Aziraphale, avait-il pensé, était mort, et son monde s'était effondré.

Et puis ce con l'avait contacté du Paradis, et le monde s'était remis en marche.

Crowley le détestait autant qu'il l'aimait. Il détestait l'aimer, et il aimait le détester.

Il était irrémédiablement accro, il le savait.

Il savait à quoi cela ressemblait, fallait-il rappeler qu'il était l'inventeur de la Tentation, bordel de merde ?

Il allait encore passer ses nerfs sur ses plantes, à ce rythme.

Ce fut la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone qui tira le démon de ses pensées moroses. Un bâillement capable d'exploser tous les critères du pire manque de dignité possible lui échappa, avant qu'il ne tente paresseusement la main vers son smartphone.

La photo d'Aziraphale.

Un sourire lui échappa.

Quand on parlait du loup.

_Je te manque tant que cela, mon ange?_interrogea-t-il de sa voix traînante en décrochant, avant de piocher dans son bol de raisins.

_Crowley_.

_Yep. C'est moi. Le seul et l'unique, _sourit-il narquoisement en se passant la langue sur les dents, sa voix prenant un ton espiègle derrière la taquinerie.

_Crowley. J'ai .. besoin de toi._

_Comme toujours. Quand n'as-tu pas besoin de moi ? Il faut que j'envoie un sms pour toi ? Que je t'aide à changer une ampoule ? Oh, quoi, tu veux encore tester un nouveau restaurant, et tu n'oses pas me le dire ?_

_Non. Non. Peut-être, ce serait.. agréable. Mais non._

Le démon fronça les sourcils.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

La voix de l'ange était calme, mais.. était-ce un soupçon de tension qu'il entendait au fond de ses mots ?

_J'ai besoin de toi._

Une alarme s'alluma dans son esprit.

_Tu es chez toi ?_

_Oui._

_Seul ?_

_Non._

Merde. Merde merde merde ! Cela faisait des mois maintenant que la Non-Apocalypse avait eu lieu, des mois qu'ils avaient passé à regarder la moindre ombre derrière eux, terrifiés d'être poursuivis par leur camp respectif, mais rien, absolument rien ne s'était passé.

Était-il possible que..

_Combien_ ? siffla-t-il en sautant de son lit, courant vers la porte de son appartement.

_Quatre._

_Avec_ _toi?_hurla-t-il en sautant les marches de l'escalier cinq à cinq.

_Certes._

_Bordel de merde, l'ange, tu seras ma mort, comment tu n'as pas pu les sentir venir ?! Que font-ils ? Comment est-ce que tu peux me téléphoner ? Les tiens ou les miens?_interrogea-t-il finalement, panique et colère augmentant à chaque instant alors qu'il partait en trombe dans sa voiture, son téléphone collé par miracle à son oreille.

_Toi,_ répondit simplement son ami.

Et puis une explosion retentit au bout du téléphone, et tout ce que Crowley put faire fut d'hurler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

C'était comme retomber dans un cauchemar.

Partout, de la poussière.

Des livres éparpillés, des feuilles déchirées. Les parchemins millénaires conservés pieusement par Aziraphale depuis des décennies en lambeaux.

Une bombe n'aurait pas eu un effet différent.

Une bombe, ou un ange se battant contre des démons.

Un ange employant des pièges multi-centenaires, appris au biais de rencontres et expériences.

Appris grâce à Crowley.

Le Serpent prenait soin de ses rares compagnons de galère.

Et depuis la non-Apocalypse, il s'était senti encore plus paranoïaque.

Clairement, il avait eu raison.

Quelqu'un avait attaqué son Aziraphale.

Son ange.

Ils étaient morts.

Un sifflement venimeux s'échappa de la bouche du démon.

Il les tuerait tous.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'à qui ils s'attaquaient.

Crowley avait plus de 6000 ans, la plupart des démons actuels étaient des nouveaux-nés à ses yeux.

Ses prunelles se rétrécirent davantage sous l'effet de sa rage, alors qu'il marchait silencieusement au milieu des décombres, ses pieds hagards alors qu'il découvrait l'étendue des dégâts.

_Aziraphale ? Aziraphale !_

C'était stupide, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. L'espoir, même absurde, de retrouver son ami, son compagnon, son..

Il les tuerait tous.

Quatre, avait dit son ange. Quatre abrutis qui venaient de provoquer une guerre.

Personne ne touchait à son ange.

Même Belzébuth l'avait compris !

Est-ce qu'elle était derrière ce bordel ? Oh, non, elle n'était pas si débile, pas elle.. Sournoise, fumasse, violente à en crever, mais pas débile, non.

Des petits cons voulant se faire un nom ? Plausible. S'attaquer au traître était une excellente manière de se faire connaître et mousser.

À compter qu'ils y survivent.

Au rythme où les choses allaient, leurs noms seraient retenus comme ceux d'arriérés sans cervelle, aux restes dispersés dans l'océan.

Pauvres poissons, tiens. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez à faire avec la pollution des singes sans poil qui dévastaient cette planète.

Il les tuerait tous.

Personne ne touchait à son ange.

Son abruti, adorable petit ange.

Était-il en vie, au moins, ce débile ?

S'ils l'avaient..

Non, non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'y croyait pas, il s'y refusait, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas là, pas maintenant, après tout ce temps, tous ces mois, oh, il avait été si stupide, il avait baissé sa garde, c'était sa faute, il aurait dû..

Il les tuerait tous, et un peu plus pour la bonne mesure.

Un sifflement lui échappa, alors qu'autour de lui, les lumières survivantes commençaient à clignoter, avant d'exploser à leur tour, des colonnes de glace apparaissant sur les murs. Cette même glace continua à le suivre alors qu'il remontait la librairie, à la recherche désespérée d'indices sur ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Il pouvait percevoir des odeurs inconnues, emplies de souffre. Définitivement des démons, donc, et plutôt jeunes, apparemment, il ne comprenait pas, comment Aziraphale n'avait-il pas pu les sentir venir ?

Il les avait sentis venir. Il l'avait appelé à l'aide, lui. Est-ce que des clients étaient présents dans la boutique à ce moment-là ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait téléphoné ?

Crowley sentit son cœur cesser de battre en découvrant la petite plate-forme normalement emplie de lumière recouverte de livres déchirés. Les bibliothèques s'étaient effondrées dans le combat, s'écrasant sur le sol et les livres anciens.

Dans un coin, le téléphone antique pieusement conservé par l'ange.

Aziraphale serait dévasté en voyant cela.

Mais Aziraphale n'était pas là.

Il les tuerait.

Il tuerait Belzébuth s'il le fallait.

Leur camp, contre le reste du monde.

Le démon s'accroupit, caressant le plancher déchiré de ses longs doigts fins. Il se concentra, fermant les yeux alors que l'essence des dernières personnes présentes envahissaient son nez.

Quatre démons, jeunes, furieux. Des bombes anti-anges. Leur joie sauvage de s'attaquer à un des emplumés.

_**Il comprendra le message !**_

_**Il aurait dû payer !**_

Une explosion retentit dans la pièce, en même temps que Crowley se redressait brutalement. Alors c'était cela ? De la stupide vengeance ? Des gamins vexés ? Assez fous pour vouloir l'attaquer, mais pas assez pour le faire frontalement ?

Ils avaient préféré prendre en otage son ange ?!

Ils étaient morts.

Un gémissement commun échappa aux plantes ayant le malheur de vivre dans l'appartement de l'être nommé Crowley.

Ce dernier venait de rentrer, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Leur propriétaire était fou furieux.

Cela allait encore leur retomber dessus.

Ce dernier claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître une coupe de vin rouge. Les plantes frémirent un peu plus, se recroquevillant : Crowley ne buvait du vin rouge que lorsque son humeur était effroyable.

_Quoi?_ beugla-t-il en se tournant vers elles, provoquant un figement instantané._ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je vous gêne, peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_siffla-t-il en les voyant pâlir_. Une faiblesse ? Une erreur ? Êtes-vous suicidaires ? Je vous brûlerai toutes !_

Un geignement silencieux échappa aux pauvres plantes. Heureusement pour elles, Crowley était trop occupé à réfléchir à sa prochaine attaque pour avoir le temps de les détruire.

Pour le moment.

Qui savait de quoi l'avenir était fait ?

Un jour vous étiez admirée dans une immense jardinerie par un homme magnifique, aux doigts de velours, le lendemain vous vous retrouviez menacée de torture et exécution sommaire.

Pourquoi n'existait-il une société de protection des plantes ?

À moins que Crowley l'ait détruite.

Le dit-Crowley tournait en rond dans son antre, sifflant et grognant comme un enragé. Aziraphale et lui n'étaient pas stupides, leurs demeures respectives étaient couvertes de protections, anti-anges ou démons selon le choix. Aziraphale avait modifié les siennes de manière à ne laisser passer que Crowley – ce grand dadet affectueux, remarquez, il aurait pété un scandale sinon – cela signifiait donc que ses assaillants avaient dû trouver le moyen de les effacer. Un tel acte demandait de la préparation, un recul, une intelligence un peu plus poussée que le démon débile de base. Le fait qu'ils se soient alliés pour cela indiquait aussi une capacité à travailler en groupe, un fait rarissime dans l'antre d'en bas, Crowley en était la preuve incarnée.

Cela indiquait surtout des démons jeunes. La nouvelle génération se montrait davantage capable d'alliances, quand les plus anciens préféraient travailler seul, ou en duo maximum.

Des gosses, hein ? Crowley allait leur tanner le cu.

En public.

Plusieurs fois.

Et ensuite il le brûlerait et en ferait du compost pour ses plantes.

Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Avaient-ils la moindre idée d'à _qui_ ils s'attaquaient ?

Belzebuth avait dû s'allier à Gabriel pour l'enlever, ou du moins avaient-ils cru à l'époque.

Crowley n'était pas un simple démon.

Crowley faisait partie des démons originels.

Il était le Serpent, le tentateur.

6000 ans d'âge et d'expériences, ah. Ils s'étaient crus intelligents ?

Ils étaient morts.

Personne ne touchait pas à son ange.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Belzébuth passait une bonne journée.

Les nouvelles d'Iran étaient catastrophiques, autant dire brillantes. L'Australie brûlait depuis des mois, et malgré les efforts vaillants des singes qui l'habitaient, des millions d'hectares étaient rasés, et avec eux plus d'un milliard d'animaux.

Excellent, excellent.

De quoi remonter le moral de ses troupes toujours choquées par l'échec de l'Apocalypse, et renforcer son autorité mise à mal par ce connard de traître de Crowley.

Quelle enflure, celui-là.

Tous les démons en étaient, mais de là à trahir leur propre camp ? Jamais elle n'aurait dû le laisser si longtemps sur Terre, mais il avait été si brillant.. Si prometteur.. Il connaissait tout de ce monde, depuis la chute d'Adam et Eve, qu'il avait provoquée.

Le Serpent, le Tentateur originel, l'un des favoris de Lucifer.

Quel ingrat.

Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment il avait pu échapper à son jugement, et de ce que les emplumés lui avaient raconté, eux non plus concernant Aziraphale.

Aziraphale.

La cause de tous ses maux.

C'était la faute de cet emplumé, si Crowley avait changé de camp ! Elle lui aurait fait la peau elle-même, mais le traumatisme provoqué par la survie de Crowley avait suffisamment secoué son camp et son autorité, pas la peine de se lancer dans une nouvelle campagne hasardeuse.

Regarder les humains détruire seuls leur monde était beaucoup plus fun.

Et puis des explosions avaient commencé à se faire entendre au fond du couloir.

Malgré les apparences, on ne faisait pas la fiesta aux Enfers. On gueulait pour parler, on se battait, on râlait contre l'humidité ambiante, on bouffait des gosses, ok, on faisait la fiesta à la démone, mais ce type de bordel était limité principalement à la taverne locale. Le reste des locaux était plutôt concentré sur comment bousiller au max la planète.

Du coup, les explosions soudaines et hurlements qui suivirent surprirent quelque peu Belzébuth.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, encore ? Pas moyen de regarder la télévision tranquillement ? Belzébuth fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers la porte. Est-ce qu'un gosse avait encore ramené une bombe d'Afghanistan ? Combien de fois leur avait-on répété de ne pas jouer dans les bureaux ? Ils étaient déjà dans un bien pitre état !

Un nouveau hurlement au dehors lui fit rouler les yeux.

Se relevant, elle ouvrit la porte, faisant protester les mouches occupées à lui bouffer le visage.

_Dagon ! Brûle-leur le cu, que je puisse bosser !_

_Hum … J'ai bien peur que Dagon soit occupé,_ répliqua une voix nonchalante.

Belzébuth sentit les mouches se figer autour de son visage.

Lui ?!

Appuyé contre un mur, ses lunettes noires crânement posés sur l'arête de son nez fin, Crowley fixait son ancien boss, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Autour de lui, tout n'était que désolation, les cadavres de démons jonchant le sol aux cotés de ce qui avaient été des crasses visqueuses et gueulardes.

_Salut, chef._

_Je ne t'avais jamais su suicidaire,_ répliqua l'intéressé, en se rapprochant, les mains dans les poches. _Mais c'était avant l'Apocalypse._

Le sourire mauvais de Crowley augmenta, et il plongea à son tour ses mains dans ses poches.

_Un grand moment de gloire. Ma petite révolution personnelle._

_Ne pousse pas ta chance, gamin_, grogna Belzébuth, irrité. _Tu as échappé au jugement, mais je peux toujours te brûler le cu. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Il me semblait que le statu quo avait été accepté._

Même avec ses lunettes noires, Belzébuth n'eut aucune difficulté à voir les yeux de son ancien serviteur brûler de rage, les flammes en émanant soudainement violemment.

_Yep. Et si tu comptes demeurer au pouvoir, tu vas le réparer._

Il y avait une fureur froide dans sa voix, un je-ne-sais-quoi instable, qui alerta immédiatement Belzébuth.

Crowley était fou furieux.

Est-ce qu'un petit con avait tenté de l'attaquer ?

Aucun démon n'était assez suicidaire pour cela, en particulier après le coup d'éclat du gamin quelques mois auparavant. Crowley était passé d'un modèle adulé par la jeune génération et incompris des anciens à un quasi dieu intouchable.

Est-ce que quelqu'un s'était senti pousser des ailes ?

Belzébuth haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était qu'un geste, mais il suffit à changer toute l'ambiance dans le couloir. D'un mouvement de menton, elle indiqua les cadavres.

_Comment_ ?

Le sourire de Crowley s'agrandit davantage. Plongeant la main dans sa poche, il en tira une petite sphère argentée. Belzébuth se tendit immédiatement, contenant à grand-peine son sifflement en reconnaissant l'odeur.

_Vraiment ? Même pour toi, c'est bas._

_Oh, je suis blessé_, s'exclama-t-il en posant la main sur son cœur. _Elles nous ont pris des heures à créer ! De belles bombes à eau bénite !_

_Nous ? Oh, bien sûr, ton petit ange,_ siffla Belzébuth. _Quoi, est-ce que quelqu'un a touché à une de ses plumes ? Ton amour d'emplumé !_

Elle eut à peine le temps de se téléporter avant que la bombe n'explose à ses pieds. Une autre atterrit dans son bureau, ne laissant que du gravas derrière elle alors que la démone ultime réapparaissait derrière Crowley, l'agrippant par la gorge pour mieux le plaquer contre elle. Celui-ci siffla, se transformant pour reprendre sa forme originelle, l'immense serpent envahissant le couloir.

_Ooooooù eeeeeest-iiiiiiiiiiiil ?_

Si Belzébuth avait encore un doute sur la fureur de Crowley, celui-ci venait définitivement de disparaître.

Crowley était réellement fou furieux.

Quelqu'un avait touché à l'emplumé ? Est-ce que Dagon avait finalement mis ses menaces de vengeance à exécution ? Ce ne pouvait pas être Hastur, il était trop stupide. Un bon élément fidèle, mais un débile.

Oh bordel, mais elle ne pouvait pas être tranquille une journée ? Regarder Trump donner un discours, bouffer un bébé..

Ah, les anciens temps lui manquaient.

Grimaçant, elle se pinça l'arête du nez.

_Je n'en sais rien. Retransforme-toi, tu vas casser le plafond, et il est fragile_. La queue du serpent vint frapper le plafond, en même temps que ses yeux jaunes étincelaient. _Crowley,_ intima-t-elle.

La queue s'écrasa contre le mur, la frustration et rage du reptile évidente.

_Comment ccceeeeeela, tu ne sssssssssais paaaaaaaaas ? Tu ssssssaaaais tout !_

_Comme ta trahison? _répliqua irritée la démone. _Et comment tu as pu échapper à l'eau bénite?_

Un sifflement fier traversa la gorge du serpent, avant qu'il ne frappe le sol de sa queue, impatient.

_Daaagoooon_ ?

_Elle veut ta mort mais elle ne me trahira pas_, répliqua Belzébuth.

_Tu en ssssseeeemble bien ssssureeeee..._

Belzébuth secoua la main.

_Elle aime trop torturer les damnés pour risquer de perdre sa place. Je n'en dirais pas tant pour tous._

_Ooooh … On aaaaaa une révolteeee sssssur le doooos?_demanda Crowley, narquois.

Belzébuth fronça les sourcils. L'instant d'après, une explosion retentit, et Crowley atterrit en grognant sur le sol, de nouveau sous forme humaine.

_Oy !_

_L'insolence t'a toujours sié, Crowley, mais n'en abuse pas trop. Il pourrait me venir à l'idée de refaire la décoration de mes murs avec tes écailles._

Le démon redressa ses lunettes, la fixant de son regard jaune irrité.

_Emploie plutôt tes mouches, tu en as assez pour redécorer tous les Enfers,_ ironisa-t-il, jamais à court de moqueries._ Franchement dégueulasse, honnêtement. Quoique, tu ferais fureur à Halloween avec les enfants. Où est-il?_cracha-t-il brutalement, une langue de serpent apparaissant dans sa bouche.

_Aucune idée, et pas mon problème_, répliqua Belzébuth, alors que le son d'une course résonnait au bout du couloir.

_Tu ne me veux pas en ennemi, Bel',_ siffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle._ Parce que si c'est la guerre que tu veux, crois-moi, tu l'auras, mais même toi n'aimeras pas le résultat_. Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres. _Rappelle-toi qui a conçu les plans de ce taudis._

Belzébuth haussa un sourcil.

_Qu'y as-tu placé ?_

_Aaaah, ne jamais révéler l'étendue de ses plans, chef.. Comment crois-tu que j'ai survécu si longtemps ?_

_En sautant un emplumé ?_

Crowley plissa le nez.

_Donne-moi un peu de crédit, merci._

_Oh, mais je le reconnais, c'était brillant, réussir à faire chuter un des bébés du Paradis, et en particulier celui-ci, si doux, si tendre.. _La voix de Belzébuth était froide, ses sourcils froncés quand elle ajouta : _Je me demande simplement depuis combien de temps cela dure. Depuis quand le Tentateur a-t-il succombé à son tour à son propre piège ?_

Crowley la fusilla du regard, sa rage augmentant.

_Seigneur, où.. Toi ?_ Hurla Hastur en apparaissant à l'angle du couloir, avant de reculer précipitamment en voyant apparaître un vaporisateur d'eau dans sa main. _Uuuuuuurg_ !

_Hello, Hastur,_ ironisa-t-il en jouant du vaporisateur devant lui, se délectant de ses grognement terrifiés. _Toujours aussi discret, vieux. Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis?_se moqua-t-il en indiquant les jeunes démons vêtus de cuir derrière lui, leur crête rouge et noire trônant fièrement sur leur crane.

_Toi !_

_Toujours aussi con_, soupira-t-il, avant de relever ses lunettes et cracher à Belzébuth. _Je trouverai. Avec ou sans toi. Si tu tiens à ton trône, et tes mouches_, ironisa-t-il,_ fais le bon choix.. ou le mauvais,_ commenta-t-il avant de l'attaquer sans prévenir avec le vaporisateur au visage.

_Seigneur ! Attrapez-le !_

Boum.

Des hurlements envahirent le couloir alors qu'une nouvelle bombe à eau bénite explosait, faisant reculer la foule. Lorsque le brouillard humide se dispersa enfin, ce fut pour révéler une immense empreinte de serpent au sol.

_Tellement stylé,_ souffla un des jeunes démons, avant de reculer devant le grognement furieux d'Hastur. _Quoi ? Il est super cool !_

_C'est un traître !_

_Ça l'empêche pas d'être cool,_ confirma un des autres jeunes._ Pas comme toi, _plissa-t-il le nez.

Belzébuth secoua la main, figeant le groupe.

_Nettoyez-moi ce fatras ! J'ai à penser,_ murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les restes de son bureau.

Un jour, elle allait prendre sa retraite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Affalé sur le sol de la librairie, une bière à la main, Crowley tentait désespéramment de se bourrer. Ce qui était normalement un avantage – sa capacité à se vider de l'alcool ingéré pour redevenir sobre en quelques instants- était cette fois un inconvénient. Plus il buvait, et plus son corps métabolisait rapidement.

Du coup, il ne parvenait pas à se saouler correctement.

Cela expliquait la montagne de bouteilles devant lui.

Aziraphale hurlerait devant le tas d'immondices, mais son absence était l'exacte raison pour laquelle Crowley était dans cet état.

Ils lui avaient pris son ange.

Il avait espéré que son coup d'éclat aux Enfers l'aiderait à obtenir des informations, mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi avait été d'irriter Belzébuth. Avec sa chance, elle avait contacté le Paradis à présent, et il allait de nouveau se retrouver avec des couillons au cu.

Son ange.

Le mépris et le dégoût suintaient de la voix de Belzébuth quand elle avait parlé de lui.

Crowley ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle comprenne, mais cela le rendait toujours fou de rage.

Il se vengerait.

Il se vengerait d'eux tous.

Il pouvait sentir sa haine augmenter en même temps que son désespoir.

La bière alla rejoindre le tas grandissant, avant qu'il s'en fasse apparaître une nouvelle, cette fois de whisky.

_\- Par le grand Nostradamus ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?!_

Au milieu du brouillard qu'était le bordel de ses pensées, Crowley réussit à relever la tête, pour apercevoir l'ombre d'une petite femme rousse. Il cligna des yeux, avant de se concentrer et grogner en sentant l'alcool refluer de son esprit.

_\- Qu'est-ce que.._

_\- Je le sentais, je le savais, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, notre lien ne marche plus, j'aurai dû venir avant, je le savais, oh mon Dieu, mais vous avez une tronche mon chéri, vous êtes blanc ! Où est Azi ?!_

Azi.

Elle connaissait Aziraphale ?

Le restant d'alcool traînant dans son esprit disparut brutalement alors que Crowley se redressait, ses yeux crachant des flammes.

_\- Vous connaissez Aziraphale ?_

_\- Si je.. Vous êtes saoul ?!_

_\- Non_, grogna-t-il.

_\- Oh, si, vous êtes totalement saoul, ma parole, mais ça ne va pas ? Vous défoncer ainsi ? Venez, allez, _soupira-t-elle en l'attrapant sans ménagement par le bras.

Crowley grogna de nouveau, avant de se laisser tomber contre elle. La rousse l'entraîna vers un fauteuil, l'y déposant sans douceur avant de se pencher pour l'examiner.

_\- Vous êtes blanc, mais ma parole, ce n'est pas possible.._

_\- Ssssssh, s_iffla-t-il en se redressant, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. _Une seconde._

_\- Que.._

_\- CHUT._

La rousse fronça les sourcils, mais se tut, l'observant avec attention alors que le démon se battait pour faire disparaître sa migraine. Il secoua la tête, grimaçant, avant de se redresser.

_\- Aie.. Humpf. Qui êtes-vous?_pesta-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux jaunes.

_\- Sérieusement ? Vous savez vraiment parler à une femme, vous.. On a sauvé le monde ensemble, tout de même._

_\- Quoi ? Oh, attendez._. Il secoua de nouveau la tête, avant de la fixer d'un regard critique._ Je me souviens de vous la fausse voyante._

_\- Conteuse de bonne aventure_, rectifia Mme Tracy, avant de lui coller une flaque dans la main. _Buvez ça, ça va vous aider._

_\- Nah, merci, ça ira,_ grogna-t-il en se levant. _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

_\- Clairement, j'avais raison de passer, c'est le foutoir.. Je le sentais,_ murmura-t-elle en se frottant les bras.

_\- Sentir quoi ?_

Mme Tracy lui lança un regard irrité.

_\- Qu'il est en danger ! Azi ! Je le savais, je le sentais, j'aurai dû venir avant, mais il n'y a pas de train entre chez moi et Londres, j'ai dû prendre la voiture, et ça m'a pris des heures._

_\- Attendez, une seconde_, fronça-t-il en levant la main. _Vous l'avez senti ?_

_\- Seul cas de possession angélique connu dans l'humanité.. Vous pensez bien qu'on a gardé le contact, _pesta-t-elle. _Mon Dieu mais vous êtes lent aujourd'hui !_

Ah, oui, tiens. Il avait oublié. Le corps humain d'Aziraphale. La voyante.

Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire – la faute à l'alcool, et le chagrin.

_\- Vous êtes toujours connectés ?_

_\- Il ne vous l'a pas dit?_s'étonna-t-elle. Il secoua la tête._ Vraiment ? J'aurai cru comprendre que vous n'avez aucun secret l'un pour l'autre_, sourit-elle, son expression se faisant tendre.

_\- Hé bien, apparemment si_, grommela-t-il avant de se détourner, remontant vers le fatras qu'était la librairie. _Quand vous dites connectés._., interrogea-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

_\- Comme un instinct ? _expliqua-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. _Une sensation de ne pas être seule ? _

_\- Et cet instinct vous a dit.._

_\- Peur, choc, colère, violence,_ souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux._ Une vague si forte, si soudaine … Je peux le sentir.. Partout, ici.. Oh, la violence... Sa colère_, murmura-t-elle.

Crowley l'étudia avec attention, sa mauvaise humeur à son encontre disparue. Était-il possible que la fausse voyante ait un vrai don ? Est-ce que sa possession momentanée en avait créé un chez elle ? Comme elle l'avait relevé, son cas était unique, il n'existait donc aucune archive relatant un récit similaire dans l'histoire de l'humanité.

Était-elle la clé ?

_\- Sa colère ? _interrogea-t-il en se rapprochant.

Elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, perdue dans ce qui devenait lentement une transe.

_\- Contre eux.. Les monstres.. Vous étiez enfin tranquilles.. Libres.. Il voulait.. Oh, il voulait vous emmener au restaurant,_ murmura-t-elle, sa voix s'attristant.

La gorge de Crowley se serra.

_\- Vraiment ?_

_\- Le Ritz.. Il voulait y retourner.. Il avait.. Quelque.. Quelque chose à vous dire.._

_\- Quoi ? Quoi ? _s'exclama-t-il, mais elle secoua la tête.

_\- Je ne.. sens pas.. Juste.. de la colère.. peur.. si peur.. qu'ils s'en prennent.. à vous, _souffla-t-elle en rouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Crowley retint une exclamation : les yeux de la voyante étaient devenus blancs, une lumière éclatante en émanant pour illuminer toute la pièce.

Bordel.

De.

Merde.

_\- Son ami de toujours.. Son compagnon.. Le démon.. Celui qui a tout changé.. Vous êtes.. tout.. Le seul.. qui le comprend.. le connait.. Le seul qu'il.. qu'il.._

_\- Quoi ? _siffla-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules._ Le seul qu'il quoi ?_

_\- Qu'il … Je.._

_\- Le seul qu'il quoi, humaine?_hurla-t-il en la secouant brutalement, avant de stopper en la voyant trembler de plus en plus fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce bordel ?

Un hurlement inhumain quitta la bouche de la rousse, faisant trembler les vitres de la librairie et voler les vieux parchemins antiques.

_**\- Crowley.**_

_\- Aziraphale ? C'est toi ? _s'exclama-t-il en saisissant la rousse par les épaules.

_\- Je.. Oui._

_Où es-tu ? Putain, mon ange ! Dans quel bordel tu t'es encore mis ? Tu vas bien ? _demanda-t-il, incapable de cacher son angoisse.

_\- Je suis.. acceptable._

_\- Ça ne veut rien dire acceptable, tu vas bien ou pas ? _hurla-t-il.

_\- J'ai vu des jours meilleurs_, admit l'ange par le biais de son vaisseau temporaire. _Mais rien que je ne puisse endurer, _essaya-t-il gentiment de le rassurer.

En vain, bien sûr. Crowley était beaucoup trop à cran.

_\- Où es-tu ? Comment ils ont fait ? Il y avait des protections anti-démons partout dans la baraque !_

_\- Il semble que la nouvelle génération soit plus clairvoyante que les anciennes,_ répondit l'ange. _Ils avaient de quoi gratter les inscriptions, et dissimuler leur odeur. Et des bombes anti-anges, _ajouta-t-il, semblant outré par ce constat.

_\- Vraiment ? Donc quoi, tu ne les as pas vus avant le dernier moment?_pesta Crowley, pas du tout rassuré.

_\- Absolument,_ soupira l'ange, clairement contrit. _Je suis désolé, Crowley. J'ai été.. dépassé._

_\- T'excuse pas, c'est pas le moment, je vais tous leur péter la gueule_, siffla-t-il, furieux_. Il n'y aura aucun reste quand j'en aurai fini avec eux ! Où es-tu?_hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

_\- Je … l'ignore. C'est .. humide, et froid à la fois. Je suis enfermé dans un cercle de feu angélique, _bougonna l'ange.

_\- Oh, génial.. Tu es blessé?_ s'inquiéta Crowley.

_\- Certes,_ soupira Aziraphale. _Une potion sur mes ailes. Je n'ai pas pu me téléporter._

_\- Je le savais ! Je savais qu'ils t'avaient fait quelque chose ! Qui est-ce ? On les connaît ?_

_\- Pas pour ma part.. Jeunes, sauvages, délurés_, renifla l'ange.

Malgré sa peur et sa colère, Crowley ne put retenir son sourire devant cette description.

La planète entière ressemblait à des délurés aux yeux de son ange.

Son ange.

Il était en vie.

Blessé, mais en vie.

C'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

Non, pas exactement : c'était la seconde meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

La meilleure était qu'il pouvait lui parler.

_\- Mais encore ? _le taquina-t-il._ Des punks ?_

_\- Si cela signifie un goût déplacé pour le cuir et des coiffures proches du démoniaque, oui._

_\- Azi, chéri, ce sont des démons_, rit-il._ Leur coiffure est faite pour être démoniaque._

_\- Tes cheveux sont magnifiques,_ répliqua l'ange, boudeur._ Diaboliques, mais magnifiques._

_\- Ah oui?_sourit-il, amusé.

_\- Diaboliquement magnifiques._

_\- Hum... Tant de mots doux.. Je pourrai te croquer_, ronronna-t-il. _Peut-être bien que je le ferai une fois que j'aurai sauvé tes jolies petites fesses._

_\- Peut-être bien_, sourit l'ange.

_\- Aow, on flirte, mon ange ?_

_\- Viens me chercher, _soupira celui-ci.

_\- Tout de suite.. Tu te fourres toujours dans la merde.. Des punks, tu dis ? À quoi ils ressemblent ? Décris, _ordonna-t-il en claquant sa langue.

_\- Peut-être que te montrer serait mieux ? _suggéra son compagnon.

_\- Tu peux faire cela ? _s'étonna Crowley.

_\- Je suis connecté à Madame Tracy, je peux envoyer ce que je vois par son biais_, expliqua-t-il. _Son esprit est dans le mien._

_\- Son .. Esprit est dans le tien ? _répéta Crowley, hilare. _Hu.. Une connexion si intime, je suis jaloux. Tu m'avais caché tes infidélités, chéri, _le taquina-t-il, se délectant de la rougeur qui envahit les joues de la rousse.

_\- Je ne.. Ce n'est pas pareil !_

_\- Non ? Il faudra m'expliquer, alors,_ susurra-t-il, avant de tendre la main vers ses tempes. _Allez, montre à papa._

_\- Tu n'es pas mon père !_

_\- Montre-moi, débile,_ siffla-t-il, impatient.

Aziraphale – Mme Tracy- roula des yeux, avant de tendre les mains vers lui, les posant avec douceur sur son front. L'un de ses doigts descendit jusqu'à sa joue, essuyant les traces de larmes séchées. Crowley grogna, se redressant. Aziraphale – Mme Tracy – sourit doucement, son expression indéchiffrable, avant d'inspirer profondément.

Un éclair, et soudain il était téléporté dans une autre pièce.

**Sombre.**

**Humide.**

**Froide.**

**Des murs suant l'eau salée.**

**Le feu glacé l'entourant.**

**Il flottait, plongé dans une profonde transe pour mieux économiser ses forces.**

**Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sans qu'il ne le désire, Aziraphale lui révélant la pièce l'entourant.**

**Dans un coin, une petite fenêtre à barreaux. Au loin, un cèdre immense. Des crêtes rouges et noires par dessus des vestes de cuir dernier cri.**

**Un sifflement manqua s'échapper des lèvres de l'ange à cette vue.**

**Il savait où il était.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

L'endroit était exactement comme il s'en souvenait.

Par le diable – ou pas – jamais il n'aurait pensé revenir ici !

Cela avait l'Enfer, et Crowley était un démon, il s'y connaissait en terme d'Enfer, mais même lui frémissait au souvenir de ce lieu.

Urg.

Génial.

Est-ce que ces petits cons savaient au moins à quel point ce site était.. marquant, par manque d'un meilleur terme, pour le duo ? Ou étaient-ils juste cons ?

Sachant que Crowley et Aziraphale avaient passé la majorité de leur vie à cacher leur relation.. desaxée, la seconde hypothèse était certainement la bonne.

Du coup, cela lui mettait encore plus la rage.

Oh, ils allaient payer tellement cher.

Personne ne touchait pas à son ange !

Un sifflement lui échappa, ses crochets tressautant entre ses lèvres avant qu'il n'appuie sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

Surveiller un prisonnier était chiant.

C'était du moins l'opinion des jeunes démons occupés à tourner en rond dans la cellule.

Une cellule humide, sombre et froide.

Génial, quoi.

On pouvait être un démon et aimer un peu de confort !

Les anciennes générations se gargarisaient peut-être de leurs conditions de vie merdiques, mais les plus jeunes n'auraient pas été contre un peu de changement, merci bien.

Malheureusement, étant les derniers nés, ou transformés, comme vous voulez – ce n'était qu'une terminologie, au fond, un mot, quelle importance, me direz-vous, mais voilà, les anciens aimaient leurs traditions, et leur hiérarchie, et honnêtement cela devenait saoulant, peut-être bien qu'une révolution ferait du bien, non ? - étant les derniers nés, donc, ils n'avaient rien à dire.

Comme d'habitude, quoi.

Parlez de surprise.

Sois jeune et tais-toi.

Du coup, ils se retrouvaient à jouer la nounou.

Bon, une nounou particulière, me direz-vous, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on gardait un ange, et encore moins _cet_ ange.

L'ange responsable de tous leurs problèmes.

Celui qui avait fait tomber leur idole.

Celui dont Crowley s'était entiché.

Tout était sa faute.

Aziraphale.

Ce damné emplumé.

Il avait tout provoqué !

Crowley était un modèle pour les jeunes générations : provoquant, fun, à la page, imbuvable mais empli d'idées folles toujours plus dézinguées les unes que les autres, mais surtout, et c'était là son immense qualité pour les jeunes se lançant dans la difficile carrière de démon, il savait s'adapter à son époque.

La plupart des vieux démons étaient restés coincés au Moyen-Age. Les chasses aux sorcières du XVIIIème siècle, au mieux. Les pendaisons du XIXème, pour les plus ouverts, et encore.

Crowley vivait avec son temps.

Crowley savait jouer de tous les défauts de toutes les époques.

Il n'oubliait rien, mais il s'adaptait.

Oh, les bases demeuraient : le sexe, l'argent et le pouvoir étaient toujours la source de nombreux pêchés, la plupart, en fait, tout venait là, comme toujours, on ne changeait pas les vieilles habitudes, non, mais on pouvait adapter la méthode.

Et à ce petit jeu, Crowley était le roi.

On lui prêtait l'invention de Facebook, et du selfie. On affirmait qu'il était derrière la télé-réalité, et les magazines people. Un certain président américain lui devrait sa place, ou du moins sa femme.

On parlait, on parlait.

Même si on ne pouvait rien prouver, on parlait.

Et on fantasmait.

Crowley était le démon originel de la Tentation. Une vraie légende, vieille de plus de 6000 ans, aux origines mystérieuses et inconnues. Qui était-il, avant la Chute ? Quel type d'ange avait-il été ? En avait-il été seulement un, ou était-il né serpent ? Qui l'avait enfanté ? Et pourquoi le choisir lui ?

On parlait, on parlait.

Et on fantasmait.

La seule chose qui était certaine, c'était à quel point le mec était doué.

Alors, le voir s'allier à un putain d'ange pour empêcher la fin du monde ? Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Ils l'attendaient depuis des années, voire des siècles, la fin du monde ! C'était leur tour ! Après les anges, les démons ! L'ultime bataille, enfin ! On la leur ressassait depuis leur arrivée, cette bataille, aux jeunes démons, à force ils n'en pouvaient plus, et voilà qu'elle arrivait enfin – Lucifer bordel merci – et ce crétin détruisait tout !

C'était la faute de l'ange.

Cet emplumé avait tenté de corrompre l'esprit du démon.

Du moins, c'était ce que ne cessaient de se répéter les jeunes tueurs aux crêtes rouges et noires et à l'esprit envahi de rancoeur.

C'était la seule solution logique, au fond.

La rumeur débile comme quoi il en serait.. il en serait.. non, c'était impossible. Impensable. Absurde !

Crowley était un démon.

Un démon.

Un putain de démon !

Un des plus vieux démons au monde, un des originaux, le Tentateur, le Serpent lui-même !

Un démon ne tombait pas amoureux !

Et certainement pas d'un ange !

N'est-ce pas ?

Parce que si c'était le cas..

_It's the terror of knowing what the world is about  
Watching some good friends screaming  
"Let me out!"  
Pray tomorrow gets me higher  
Pressure on people, people on streets _

Pardon ?

_Okay  
Chipping around, kick my brains around the floor  
These are the days it never rains but it pours _

Qu'est-ce que..

* * *

La porte n'avait jamais été de taille contre la Bentley de Crowley.

L'explosion l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, au milieu de la poussière et des gravas, la voix sublime de Freddy Mercury résonnant dans le fond se mêlant au hurlement de rage de Crowley.

_Under pressure_, un hit.

Une chanson tout à fait appropriée pour les circonstances, comme toujours, merci, l'esprit inconnu habitant le moteur depuis quelques décennies.

Le regard exorbité des petits cons alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa voiture pour en descendre lentement valait de l'or. La porte claqua derrière lui alors qu'il la refermait, son manteau volant autour de sa taille.

_-Salut._

Étaient-ils alliés aux gosses vus en Enfer ou est-ce que cette coiffure ridicule était juste une stupide mode éphémère ? Peu importait, au fond, parce qu'ils ne vivraient pas assez longtemps pour la répandre.

Il en prendrait soin.

_-Cro_..

* * *

_Boum._

_Aziraphale. Ils avaient capturé Aziraphale._

_Un ange. Ils avaient fait prisonnier un ange !_

_Il allait les tuer._

_Personne ne touchait à son ange._

_Un sifflement furieux monta dans sa gorge, qu'il étouffa avec peine. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse remarquer, pas ici, pas en cet instant, bientôt, bientôt il pourrait mais avant, avant, il fallait qu'il se rapproche de l'arbre._

_Il semblerait que sauver l'emplumé devenait une habitude._

_Il était trop gentil._

_Mais c'était Aziraphale !_

_Il était niais à en crever, mais il lui fournissait des informations capitales, et.. Oh, que diable, il l'amusait, voilà, c'était une excellente distraction, et pas un si mauvais bougre, au fond, rien à voir avec les autres débiles d'emplumés, vraiment, celui-là était à part, une perle, une lumière, à laquelle il aimait se brûler, et non, il ne laisserait pas ces putains de chasseurs de sorcières le pendre !_

_Bien sûr qu'Aziraphale survivrait, ce n'était pas la question, mais toute cette mise en scène était grotesque, et une pendaison toujours douloureuse, il en savait quelque chose, alors s'il pouvait le lui épargner.._

_**Campagne profonde anglaise, 1427**_

_Sérieusement, comment avait-il fait son coup? Lui et Crowley connaissaient les lieux par cœur, à force de sauver les victimes des chasseurs. 6 mois que cette affaire durait, et ils s'en étaient toujours sortis sans qu'on ne parvienne à les repérer, et autant dire que ce n'était pas une sinécure vu la paranoia ambiante actuelle !_

_Quelle sale époque._

_Crowley ne comprenait pas comment les autres démons pouvaient l'aimer. Clairement, ils n'étaient pas ceux qui devaient y vivre au quotidien et se faire pourchasser à cause de la couleur de leurs cheveux._

_Bande de sagouins._

_Il leur en donnerait, du démon._

_Ils avaient raison, en plus, mais ce n'était pas la question, il ne voulait pas se faire pourchasser le cu, c'est tout !_

_Et voilà que l'autre andouille s'était fait prendre._

_Crowley siffla._

_Les mains attachées dans le dos, un costume blanc impeccable comme à son habitude, Aziraphale fixait avec curiosité le prêtre devant lui. Celui-ci était occupé à lui lancer de l'eau bénite, un ton hystérique émanant de sa bouche alors que le bourreau poussait l'ange sur la scène, en direction de la corde attachée à l'immense cèdre. Des corps y pendaient toujours, souvenir de la pendaison de la semaine précédente._

_Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de les sauver._

_Crowley sentit sa rage augmenter à ce souvenir._

_Il n'avait pas pu les sauver – pauvres gosses, ils s'amusaient juste à se faire peur – mais il ne perdrait pas l'emplumé._

_Son ange._

_Celui-ci laissa s'échapper un petit cri indigné lorsque le bourreau le poussa brutalement en avant._

_-Oh! Un peu de politesse ne vous tuera pas!_

_Le démon ne put contenir son sourire. _

_Impossible, l'ange était impossible._

_Mais c'était pour cela qu'il était si.. attirant._

_Ils n'étaient pas amis, non, pas du tout, juste alliés._

_Et les bons alliés se faisaient rares ces jours-ci, alors il aurait bien aimé garder celui-ci, merci._

_Autour de lui, la foule frémit, avant de faire le signe de la croix, des prières marmonnées du bout des lèvres sales._

_Crowley roula des yeux._

_Ils craignaient l'arrivée du démon ? Il allait leur en donner, du démon._

_-Tu sais, cela devient récurrent._

_La foule sursauta, se retournant vers lui alors qu'un immense sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de l'ange. Crowley remonta le chemin le séparant de la petite estrade, s'arrêtant à un mètre de celle-ci. Le prêtre siffla, furieux, et commença à lâcher une série d'incantations toutes plus délirantes les unes que les autres._

_-Oh la ferme, pesta Crowley, avant de claquer des doigts. Je parle._

_Les yeux du type s'écarquillèrent, avant qu'il ne porte la main à sa gorge. Des chuchotements paniqués s'élevèrent autour d'eux, les spectateurs reculant brusquement._

_Aziraphale roula des yeux._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Hé, je ne l'ai pas tué, protesta Crowley en retirant sa capuche, révélant ses mêches rousses, yeux jaunes, et un immense sourire contrastant avec les soudains hurlements autour d'eux. Tu devrais être content._

_L'ange roula de nouveau des yeux, mais cette fois, le geste était affectueux._

_-Disons que.. tu progresses._

_-Aow, je suis touché, mon ange, s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur scène. Mais cela ne change pas que je te sauve encore le cu._

_L'ange en question rougit brutalement, mais le laissa claquer des doigts, faisant tomber ses liens. Il se frotta délicatement les poignets, avant de froncer les sourcils._

_-Il faut bien que quelqu'un vienne au secours de ces pauvres âmes._

_-J'ai pas dit le contraire, j'ai dit qu'il fallait m'attendre ! Je ne peux pas te laisser cinq minutes seul sans que tu te fasses attaquer, c'est ingérable, je vais devoir te mettre une laisse, le taquina-t-il, goguenard._

_L'expression d'Aziraphale valait de l'or._

_Celle de la foule également._

_Le démon haussa un sourcil en voyant le prêtre agiter désespéremment la main vers eux. Il plissa les yeux, avant de siffler, le son serpentin résonnant très clairement dans la clairière._

_-Vous. Allez. Au. Diable, gronda-t-il, avant qu'une explosion ne résonne, envoyant voler prêtre et bourreau à plusieurs dizaines de mètres._

_-Était-ce vraiment nécessaire? soupira Aziraphale, tandis que la foule s'enfuyait en hurlant._

_Crowley siffla, et tourna vers lui des yeux flamboyants. L'expression de l'ange s'adoucit, et il posa sa main sur son épaule._

_-Allons sauver cette vieille dame, veux-tu?_

_La rage dans les pupilles jaunes s'apaisa légèrement._

_Si tu veux._

_Toujours, répliqua l'ange, en sautant avec détermination de l'estrade, pour atterrir dans un petit pouf. Oh, attend, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers l'arbre._

_Une nouvelle explosion retentit, et l'instant d'après le cèdre s'était noirci, frappé par la foudre. Les corps avaient disparu, ne laissant que du bois tordu sur lui-même._

_Crowley haussa un sourcil._

_-Tu dis que je suis grande gueule, mais en terme de message divin, t'es pas mal non plus !_

_Aziraphale ne répondit pas, mais il ne semblait définitivement pas mécontent de lui-même, alors qu'ils remontaient la centaine de mètres les séparant de la maison où était enfermée la prisonnière._

* * *

La maison au cèdre.

Était-un un hasard ou un message ?

Peu importait, au fond. Crowley les aurait tués dans tous les cas.

L'eau bénite avait fait un premier ménage, ses bombes toujours aussi efficaces. Les cris avaient augmenté lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur eux, ses yeux jaunes étincelants. Ses crochets de serpent s'étaient enfoncés dans leur gorge, le démon laissant parler sa fureur sans chercher pour une fois à la contrôler.

On avait tendance à l'oublier, mais Crowley avait 6000 ans.

Même s'il faisait partie des démons les plus avancés au monde, il n'en demeurait pas moins également très primal.

Il était un serpent, après tout.

Et parfois, quand la colère prenait le pas sur la logique froide, cette part de lui-même remontait.

Et ce n'était jamais beau à voir.

En l'occurence, cela avait été un massacre.

L'attaque avait été vive, sale et rapide. Franchement dégueulasse, s'il fallait être honnête, mais c'était mérité.

Crowley n'avait aucun regret.

Personne ne touchait à son ange.

Le démon se redressa lentement, essuyant ses crochets de sa langue : autour de lui, les cadavres jonchaient le sol, la petite pièce sombre couverte de liquides et mucus aux origines plus ou moins claires. Les yeux de Crowley se posèrent sur le cercle de feu sacré où demeurait Aziraphale : celui-ci flottait légèrement par dessus le sol, ses yeux clos et mains jointes en prière alors qu'il demeurait toujours profondément en transe.

_-Az_, souffla-t-il.

_-S..S..Sérieux ?_

Un grondement lui échappa, avant qu'il ne se retourne, ses yeux jaunes se posant sur un des démons, apparemment toujours en vie pour une raison inconnue, et qui le fixait, sa bouche ensanglantée.

_-Ils.. Ils di..disaient.. la vérité ? Tu .. traitre !_

_-Il serait temps de te mettre à la page, gamin,_ siffla-t-il._ Cela fait longtemps._

_-Mais tu.. tu.. tu ne peux pas! C'est .._

En un flash, le démon se transforma, un immense serpent envahissant la cellule pour mieux frapper le chieur de sa queue, l'envoyant voler de nouveau contre un mur. Ce dernier s'y écrasa en un cri misérable, sous le regard irrité de Crowley.

_-Je commence à en avoir marre qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire !_

Sans davantage lui prêter attention, il se retransforma, avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la bulle où l'attendait son compagnon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Cela serait certainement impossible à faire croire à quiconque, mais Crowley était capable de douceur.

Tout demandait du contexte et de la personne concernée.

Il ne le faisait pas avec n'importe qui, il avait une réputation de démon à respecter, merci bien.

Mais dans certaines circonstances, et avec un public adapté, Crowley pouvait se montrer .. gentil. Voire même .. doux.

Cela n'arrivait que dans deux cas.

Les enfants. Et Aziraphale.

Crowley adorait les gamins, et les gamins adoraient Crowley. Sentaient-ils sa nature canaille et incontrôlable ? Sa capacité à imaginer les pires bêtises ? Ou était-ce simplement son sourire taquin et ses cheveux roux qui brillaient quelque soit l'état du ciel ?

Toujours était-il que le démon se montrait toujours moins désagréable avec eux dans ses blagues – à moins que le gosse soit une vipère mal élevée, là, c'était carte blanche, bien sûr. Mais sinon, le vieux serpent semblait s'adoucir à leur contact.

Aziraphale avait toujours trouvé cela adorable.

Aziraphale le trouvait toujours adorable, de toute manière.

Aziraphale était peut-être la seule personne au monde capable de faire naitre de la tendresse en Crowley.

Et bien qu'il ne le montre pas, l'ange en était parfaitement conscient.

Il aurait certainement lâché un énième commentaire niais sur la manière dont Crowley le saisit dans ses bras, après avoir éteint le cercle de feu glacé l'entourant d'un coup de queue. Ses mains étaient douces et ses gestes contrôlés alors qu'il le posait au sol, l'étudiant avec angoisse.

Les paupières de l'ange clignèrent, avant de s'ouvrir lentement, son expression groggy.

_\- Cr.. Crowley ?_

_\- Bouge pas ! Petit con ! Tu es blessé, tu vas empirer ton cas,_ siffla-t-il, l'engueulant sans vergogne – après tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour le retrouver, il ne pouvait pas se montrer tranquille, non ?

_\- Mes .. excuses.. que .. où.._

_\- Ssssh.. C'est ok, l'ange, je suis là, je suis là.. Doucement.._

_\- M..Mal.._

Le cœur de Crowley cessa de battre un instant.

Aziraphale avait mal ?

Les anges n'étaient pas sensés connaître la douleur !

Était-ce ses ailes ? Ou autre chose ?

_\- Où_? s'exclama-t-il, tentant de contrôler sa panique. _Tes ailes ? Tu disais que tu allais bien !_

_\- Certes .. Mais.. Mes ailes.. me brûlent_, admit en grimaçant l'ange. _Leur potion.. agit toujours. Et la transe dans.. à … l..laquelle je.. j'ai été.. s..sou..mis.._

_\- Doucement, doucement, _souffla Crowley en caressant son front. _Repose-toi. On rentre à la maison. _

_\- C..Comment.._

_\- Je vais te transporter, débile, _roula des yeux le démon, avant d'afficher un sourire goguenard lorsque ceux de son ami s'agrandirent brusquement.

Un lapin face à des gyrophares.

Un petit lapin très mignon, qu'il avait très envie de passer à la sauce.

_\- C.. Cro..ley!_ protesta le pauvre ange lorsque ce dernier le souleva gentiment, plaçant une main sous ses jambes et l'autre autour de sa taille, façon mariée.

_\- Je vais vraiment finir par te demander en mariage, à force, _ironisa celui-ci.

Le sourcil de l'ange se souleva délicatement, avant que son regard pale ne rencontre celui du démon.

Un silence de plomb tomba, alors que chacun se perdait dans les yeux de l'autre.

Et puis Aziraphale ferma les yeux, sa tête se posant contre l'épaule de Crowley, alors que ses mains saisissaient son manteau.

Si le cœur du démon explosa, il ne le mentionna pas.

Il était beaucoup trop occupé à tenir dans un mélange parfait de force et délicatesse le paquet encombrant ses bras.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il marmonna, plus pour lui-même que son compagnon :

_\- Tu m'en auras fait voir des belles, l'angelot._

Si son humeur s'était légèrement améliorée, toute joie disparut en voyant quelque chose s'agiter du coin de son œil : fronçant les sourcils, il tourna la tête, et découvrit irrité le même petit con, recroquevillé contre le mur où il l'avait projeté quelques instants auparavant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas crever en silence, non ?

Il siffla, le manche de son épée démoniaque lui brûlant la main. Ce serait rapide, net et efficace, et cette fois, aucun risque que le morveux revienne lui pomper l'air.

Mais peut-être .. peut-être allait-il attendre.

Peut-être que le morveux pourrait se montrer utile, en fait.

Il avait toujours tellement de questions, et si peu de réponses.

D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers lui, marchant au passage sur les corps des démons morts éparpillés sur le sol. Il s'arrêta en face du chieur, et lui décocha un coup de pied au ventre, gagnant un geignement. Un autre suivit, puis un autre, sa rage explosant de nouveau alors qu'il se défoulait sur sa victime toute désignée.

_\- Pourquoi_ ? Cracha-t-il finalement.

L'autre démon grogna, avant de cracher du sang et lui lancer un regard hargneux.

_\- Tu.. Tu nous as.. trahis ! Pour .. lui ! Tu .. traitre !_

Les yeux de Crowley étincelèrent de nouveau.

Alors c'était cela, de la simple vengeance ? De la jalousie ?!

_\- Tu... Tu aurais pu.. tout.. avoir ! Di.. dirig.._

Crowley fronça les sourcils.

_\- Ça_, c'était nouveau.

_\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de diriger, petit con ! Personne ne prend la place de Belz !_

_\- Tu .. tu aur.. pu ! On .. on t'aurait.. sui..vi !_

_\- Vos petites manigances personnelles ne me concernent pas, gamin,_ répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide._ J'apprécie le fangirlisme, mais reviens sur Terre, enfin, sous Terre,_ sourit-il moqueusement._ Je ne suis pas intéressé. Ce qui m'intéresse, par contre, c'est comment vous avez pu organiser ça, _cracha-t-il. _Une arme pouvant détruire des protections angéliques ? Blesser un ange multi-millénaire ? Un des originaux ? Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes pour y avoir accès ! Et honnêtement? Vous êtes merdiques pour vous battre, je vous ai défoncés beaucoup trop facilement, vous étiez nuls, des petits merdeux, alors non, n'essaye même pas, ça ne colle pas ! Vous bossez pour quelqu'un, et je veux savoir qui !_

L'autre le fixa avec dégoût depuis le sol.

_\- D..Devi..ne .._

Les yeux jaunes prirent une teinte bien plus dangereuse.

_\- Ne me pousse pas, morveux.. Ne me pousse pas, _souffla-t-il. _Je suis à deux doigts de t'exploser, littéralement.. Je trouverai mes réponses, dans tous les cas.. Ne te crois pas indispensable, parce que tu es assez chiant pour rester en vie._

_\- T.. Tu p..pens... es l... lui s..s..sur … vivre ? Elle .. Elle est une.. tue..use !_

_\- Qui ?_ Hurla-t-il en l'agrippant par le col d'une main, l'autre maintenant toujours l'ange contre lui. _Qui, enflure ?_

Ses crocs étaient ressortis, son visage prenant une teinte verdatre alors qu'apparaissaient en flash ses écailles. L'autre couina, terrifié.

_\- Ok ! Ok ! D.. Dagon !_

_\- Dagon_? gronda-t-il.

_\- Elle .. Elle vou.. voulait.. te faire.. chier ! Se veng.. venger ! Te .. te.. p...ou..rrir la vie ! Elle .. elle disait.. que tu.. l..l'aimes ! On .. on la cro..y.. yait pas.. m...mais.. ce.. c'est vrai ! Tu .. tu es.. tombé.. p..pour .. u..u..un .. em..pl..mé !_

_\- Je suis tombé il y a des millénaires, mon chéri,_ siffla-t-il en collant son visage au sien._ Et ça ne s'est jamais amélioré._ D'un geste brusque, il le balança au sol._ Dis-lui ... Dis-lui que j'arrive. Dis-lui .. que tout est fini._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Les mains de Crowley le brûlaient.

6000 ans de vie commune manqués être détruits par une bande de petits cons jaloux et vengeurs, manipulés par une des pires vieilles peaux de l'histoire démoniaque.

Il les tuerait. Il les tuerait tous. Il ne cessait de le répéter mais il le ferait.

Les mains de Crowley le brûlaient.

Face à lui, Aziraphale était allongé dans son lit – le lit du démon, celui de son appartement, et en d'autres circonstances les blagues narquoises fuseraient, il y aurait tellement à dire, et l'ange aurait fini rouge et aurait plissé son petit nez en boudant, ralant sur sa méchanceté, et Crowley aurait ri et le lui aurait tapoté, son petit nez, le traitant de petit angelot beaucoup trop niais pour son propre bien.

En d'autres circonstances, oui.

Sans aucun doute.

Mais cette fois le cœur n'y était pas.

Son cœur, cet organe interne capital à la vie, son cœur, sensé être froid et dur et incapable de ressentir – il était un démon, n'est-ce pas ?- son cœur était envahi de rage.

Les mains de Crowley le brûlaient alors qu'il soignait son ami, ses doigts recouverts d'un onguent millénaire traçant chacune de ses plumes, les caressant délicatement alors qu'il leur appliquait la solution miracle. Le dos de l'ange tressautait à son contact, son visage délicatement posé sur un oreiller. Crowley lui avait retiré tous ses vêtements supérieurs pour mieux pouvoir le soigner, l'ange rougissant à sa demande mais bien incapable de dire non. Le démon avait souri, une lueur canaille passant un instant dans ses yeux jaunes avant qu'il ne commente :

_\- 6000 ans ensemble et c'est la première fois que je te vois torse nu._

_\- Crowley !_

Il avait ri doucement, sa rage s'apaisant quelques secondes alors que son cœur s'emplissait d'une tendre chaleur. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison, il savait simplement qu'elle était provoquée par la présence de l'ange.

Ou peut-être, peut-être savait-il exactement par quoi elle était provoquée, et il préférait le nier.

C'était tellement plus simple que d'admettre la vérité.

L'image d'Aziraphale, allongé sur son ventre sur son lit – _son_ lit à lui !- les bras croisés boudeusement sous l'oreiller alors que Crowley soignait ses ailes et son dos – cette image-là ne lui resterait pas gravée dans la rétine, non, absolument pas.

Absolument pas.

Aziraphale n'avait presque rien, en dehors de ses ailes abimées et d'un épuisement dû à la torpeur à laquelle il s'était astreint, mais Crowley ne pouvait contenir le sentiment hargneux qui lui tordait le cœur.

Aziraphale était blessé.

Et Crowley se sentait devenir fou furieux.

Il avait eu peur, si peur. Il avait toujours peur, qu'on les attaque de nouveau, qu'on lui reprenne son ange, que quelque chose arrive à cette andouille et que cette fois, cette fois il arrive trop tard.

Il avait encore manqué le perdre.

C'était la fois de trop.

Il massacrerait les Enfers.

_\- Depuis quand le Tentateur a-t-il succombé à son tour à son propre piège ?_

La voix de Belzébuth était emplie d'un mépris glacé lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question, son dégoût évident devant ce qui était à ses yeux une abberration.

Crowley sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

Depuis combien de temps ?

Depuis combien de temps ne considérait-il plus Aziraphale comme un simple allié ? Depuis combien de temps était-il heureux de le voir ? Depuis combien de temps cherchait-il sa compagnie, désespéremment, comme un homme assoiffé ?

Depuis combien de temps l'aimait-il ?

Il ne savait même pas.

Depuis toujours, apparemment.

Et cela le terrifiait.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce constat.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ange, confortablement installé sur les oreillers, ses yeux clos sous l'effet de l'épuisement et le bien-être provoqué par l'onguent. Il avait cessé de se plaindre des brûlures sur ses ailes depuis une bonne demie-heure à présent, et semblait de nouveau tombé en pleine transe, cette fois réparatrice. Crowley n'avait osé l'en sortir, trop effrayé de l'empêcher de se reposer, et guérir.

Aziraphale semblait si paisible.

En cet instant, plus que jamais, il était l'incarnation parfaite de l'ange.

Il l'avait toujours été.

Même, et en particulier, quand Crowley se montrait ignoble avec lui.

Et il avait encore manqué le perdre.

Le démon se mordit la lèvre, avant de se figer en sentant son cœur faire quelque chose de bizarre. Il semblait.. se tordre ?

Il avait ressenti la même chose en découvrant la librairie dévastée, quelques heures plus tôt. Il l'avait aussi ressenti plusieurs mois de cela, quand il avait cru que son ami était mort dans l'explosion du magasin.

La sensation augmenta, jusqu'à en devenir insupportable. C'était comme avoir un étau enveloppé autour de son cœur, le pressant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus fonctionner, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien, le transformant en minuscules copeaux que le vent ferait disparaître, et un autre venait d'apparaitre autour de sa gorge, et ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer, et par Satan, c'était horrible, il sentait ses yeux le brûler, et son torse commencer à trembler.

Était-ce ce que les humains appelaient douleur ?

Il la haissait.

Se mordant la lèvre, le démon se pencha, le besoin de se rapprocher d'Aziraphale prenant le pas sur toute autre nécessité. Ses doigts se posèrent sur son dos, caressant les ailes délicatement repliées sur elles-mêmes, en admirant la douceur et perfection une nouvelle fois avant de remonter vers sa nuque, puis son visage.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement alors qu'il caressait ses traits fins, son besoin soudain de proximité augmentant d'instant en instant. Toucher Aziraphale semblait apaiser légèrement le poids terrible qui enveloppait son cœur, le besoin de le garder sous ses yeux, face à lui, en sécurité, prenant le pas sur toute pensée rationelle.

Les paupières de l'ange clignotèrent, avant qu'il ne les ouvre lentement, révélant son magnifique regard bleu. Ses yeux purs rencontrèrent ceux jaunes du démon, un sourire gentil étirant ses lèvres. Crowley sentit les siennes imiter le mouvement, plus faiblement. Il avait toujours si mal au cœur, et voilà que son ventre s'y mettait également.

_Crowley._

_\- Azi .._

_\- Où.._

_\- Chez moi, tu ne te souviens pas ?_

_\- Oh, certes.._ L'ange se retourna lentement, se posant sur son dos. _Je vais bien, Crowley,_ ajouta-t-il gentiment en le voyant paniquer.

_\- Non ! Maintenant ! Tu .. Tu aurais pu.._

_\- Mais je suis là,_ tenta-t-il de l'apaiser, sa voix douce.

_\- Pas grâce à eux ! Je vais les tuer! _hurla le démon.

_\- Plus tard_, le contra-t-il.

_\- Quoi plus tard ? Non, je vais les tuer, là, maintenant !_

_\- Non, tu.. restes avec moi_, marmonna Aziraphale, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Le cœur de Crowley fit un bond, et il se sentit ... rougir.

Bordel.

_Je … Je suis désolé,_ murmura Aziraphale, clairement attristé. _Toute cette histoire est.. ma faute._

_\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est pas ta faute, l'ange !_

_\- Si,_ murmura tristement ce dernier. _Je te fais souffrir, je peux le sentir._

_\- Non ! Non, _soupira Crowley, en caressant instinctivement la paume de son ami de son pouce._ Non, c'est pas toi, c'est eux, ces connards, ils ont brisé la trève, ils paieront,_ gronda-t-il, son visage se tordant un instant pour prendre la forme du serpent.

Aziraphale secoua la tête, de plus en plus inquiet devant la fureur qui secouait son compagnon.

_\- Ne déclenche pas de guerre, Crowley !_

_\- Ils t'ont touché toi !_ Rugit l'intéressé, faisant gémir de terreur ses pauvres plantes.

L'ange resta silencieux quelques instants, avant qu'un nouveau sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

_\- Tu as toujours eu un cœur immense._

_\- Ta gueule,_ pesta le démon, mais il continuait à caresser sa paume.

_\- Et tu es insolent et irrespectueux. _

_\- Et tu m'aimes pour cela,_ répliqua-t-il narquoisement.

_\- C'est bien possible. _

Le cœur de Crowley manqua un battement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Son regard croisa de nouveau celui de son ami, leurs yeux s'ancrant dans ceux de l'autre alors qu'une conversation silencieuse s'établissait.

Des heures semblèrent passer alors qu'ils continuaient à se dévisager, le temps figé autour d'eux. Les plantes retenaient leur souffle, observant fascinées et effrayées à la fois l'extraordinaire spectacle se déroulant face à elles.

Lentement, très lentement, comme si effrayé de rompre la bulle qu'il avait lui-même créée, Aziraphale se redressa, ses doigts venant caresser à son tour le visage de son démon. Le souffle de ce dernier se coupa, sa gorge s'asséchant alors que l'ange se rapprochait de lui.

Avant qu'ils ne sachent comment, leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées, les deux hommes s'embrassant lentement, doucement, très légèrement, telle une caresse dans les airs, un frisson d'amour. Autour d'eux, le temps sembla s'arrêter de nouveau, leur cœur explosant au contact de l'autre, et si leurs yeux se fermèrent, hé bien, qui pouvait les blâmer ?

Le duo demeura silencieux pendant ce qui sembla des heures après cela, leurs yeux toujours clos. Et puis un sourire doux apparut sur leurs lèvres, avant que celles-ci ne se retrouvent de nouveau, se perdant dans un autre baiser. Ce n'était toujours qu'une simple caresse, un toucher chaste, mais pour eux c'était tellement plus, un accomplissement après 6000 ans à se chercher, une reconnaissance de tous les sentiments qui les torturaient depuis si longtemps, un besoin profond de se lier au delà des mots.

Et puis leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent, timidement, les mains d'Aziraphale se posent sur le torse du démon tandis que ce dernier agrippait sa taille, leurs bouches se liant avec lenteur, et curiosité. Le sentiment se mêla bientôt à celui de plaisir, le besoin d'accentuer le toucher augmentant en même temps que leur proximité.

C'était si peu, et tellement à la fois.

C'était la fin d'un monde, et la reconnaissance d'un autre.

6000 ans d'amitié, et de tant d'amour renié.

Crowley et Aziraphale. Aziraphale et Crowley.

Le monde pouvait commencer à trembler.

Malgré sa rage, sa peur et sa fureur, le démon ne put contenir son sentiment de contentement.

Enfin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_\- De la connerie pure ! La plus grande débilité que j'ai pu voir en des siècles ! Non, des millénaires ! Mais tu es née comme ça ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu comptais fermer ta gueule pendant longtemps, encore, pendant qu'il prépare sa vengeance ? Parce qu'il va venir, je peux te le dire ! Purée, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être entouré de débiles pareils !_

Dagon passait un mauvais quart d'heure.

Le démon que Crowley avait passé au peigne fin dans le repère avait apparemment trouvé excellente comme idée de venir avertir directement le leader des Enfers, et pas elle.

Forcément, sans surprise, évidemment, Belzébuth n'avait pas apprécié.

Dagon avait simplement voulu les venger !

Rien n'avait été fait après l'échec monumental du jugement commun !

L'autorité de Belzébuth avait peut-être été suffisante sur le moment pour faire taire les voix discordantes, mais sur la longueur, cela n'avait pas été le cas, et Dagon était de ceux qui pensaient, non, estimaient, affirmaient, que Crowley s'était foutu de leur gueule, et qu'un châtiment était nécessaire !

Et comme elle savait que Belzébuth ne bougerait pas, elle avait pris les choses en main.

Elle aurait dû mieux choisir ses alliés.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si l'intelligence brillait dans les bas-fonds, et les mioches avaient semblé convenables.

Clairement, elle s'était trompée.

S'ils n'étaient pas tous déjà morts, elle les aurait bouffés elle-même.

Mais Crowley s'en était chargé, et maintenant, c'était son tour de passer à la casserole.

Vie de merde.

_\- Stupide ! Immature ! J'attends mieux de toi !_

Dagon se retint de rouler des yeux, sa mauvaise humeur augmentant à chaque seconde de l'engueulade qu'elle subissait.

_\- Pourquoi tu crois que je n'ai rien fait ? Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il a réussi à s'échapper ! Comment il avait pu monter un tel coup ! Ce qui compte, c'est que cela avait terrifié tout le monde, et surtout tous ceux de basse souche, le petit peuple ! Tu les connais, tu as vu l'effet que cela leur a fait, encore plus qu'à nous ! Et maintenant, maintenant, tu t'en prends à son ange?! Son ange? Ce .. Cette.. chose pour laquelle il nous a trahis?_siffla Belzébuth en la pointant du doigt. _Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer? Comment tu crois que ceux d'en haut ont réagi ?_

_\- Je .._

_\- Ils se pissent dessus ! Ils sont fous furieux ! Tout le monde sait qu'il est fou de sa chose ! Son petit angelot, son amour chéri, son .. Son.. _

Belzébuth lâcha un long sifflement, ses mouches explosant autour d'elle alors qu'elle se détournait brusquement, furieuse.

Dagon se tordit sur place, mal à l'aise.

Est-ce qu'elle avait fait une connerie ?

Mais c'était juste.. un monstre !

_\- Et on n'est rien sensé faire ?_ Grogna-t-elle, décidant que quitte à être dans la merde, autant assumer jusqu'au bout. _Il ne nous a pas juste trahis, il nous a trahis pour lui ! Ce … cet ange!_s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la main. _Ce n'est même pas.. démoniaque ! C'est contre-nature !_

_\- Oui, cela l'est, mais tu sais aussi ce que c'est?_gronda sa chef en se tournant brutalement vers elle. _Secret !_

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- 6000 ans ! Ils ont réussi à planquer ça 6000 ans ! Comment ils ont fait, d'après toi ? Non, tu n'en sais rien, hein ? Hé bien moi non plus ! Et en haut non plus ! Et c'est bien pire, Dagon, c'est bien pire que simplement nous trahir, là, aujourd'hui, c'est bien pire, parce que cela fait 6000 ans que cela dure ! Il nous ment depuis 6000 ans ! Sous nos yeux ! Ils nous mentent depuis 6000 ans, _se corrigea-t-elle, son habituel masque froid disparaissant pour laisser passer sa fureur._ Depuis combien de temps il lui court après, exactement ? Est-ce que c'était un simple jouet au départ ? Un informateur ? Depuis combien de temps le Tentateur a-t-il succombé à la Tentation? Ça, Dagon, ça m'intéresse beaucoup plus que son coup foireux de l'Apocalypse. Parce que cela veut dire que cela dure depuis des millénaires, sous ma tronche._

Elle avait sifflé, bas, très bas, et Dagon frissonna.

Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

Elle avait pensé à une alliance temporaire.

Mais comme toujours, leur leader voyait le tableau général.

_\- Et là ? Là tu viens juste de réveiller le monstre. Pourquoi tu crois exactement qu'on ne lui a pas couru après, depuis qu'il s'est fait la malle ? Pourquoi en haut, ils n'ont pas essayé de rechopper leur petit chéri ?_

_Parce que vous avez peur, _réalisa soudainement Dagon, un sentiment d'ahurissement se mélant à une angoisse sourde.

Était-ce à ce point ? L'alliance entre l'ange et le démon était-elle avancée au point que leurs chefs en soient terrifiés ?

Face à elle, le visage de Belzébuth se contracta, les mouches se recroquevillant sur elles-mêmes.

Ses yeux habituellement plats étincelaient d'une noirceur ancienne que Dagon ne lui avait pas vue en des décennies.

La dernière fois, cela avait été pendant le règne hitlérien.

_\- Tout le monde.. Tout le monde sait qu'il est fou de son ange.. Et cet emplumé doit en être addict lui aussi, même s'il n'en est pas conscient.. A moins qu'il le soit.. On ne sait jamais avec eux.. Mais ils sont accros l'un à l'autre.._ Sa voix était basse, ancienne, dangereuse, et Dagon recula. _On les avait laissés tranquilles pour une bonne raison.. Et toi, toi, par orgueil, par vanité, tu viens juste de réveiller le Serpent. Oh, Dagon.. S'il ne te tue pas lui-même, je le ferai moi-même_, gronda-t-elle, l'aura menaçante qui l'entourait explosant soudainement pour envahir la pièce.

Dagon pâlit.

_\- Wow, c'était flippant._

Dagon se retourna brusquement, alors que le sourcil de Belzébuth se levait simplement. Crowley les dévisageait, appuyé contre le mur près de la porte. Ses lunettes de soleil pendaient sur son nez, révélant son regard ambré.

Une lueur machiavélique dansait dans ses pupilles.

Dagon se tendit.

Les mains de Crowley étaient enfoncées dans ses poches, une de ses jambes négligemment repliée contre le mur.

L'image même de l'insolence et dduédain.

_\- Très bon discours,_ commenta-t-il en souriant moqueusement. _Surtout la part où tu dis que vous vous pissez dessus. _Belzébuth plissa les lèvres. _Celle où tu insultes Azi, par contre.._ Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. _Oh, juste pour cela, je pourrai détruire cet endroit._

_\- Tu n'oserais pas,_ siffla Dagon.

_\- Tu crois ? _Les pupilles de Crowley se plissèrent, prenant une forme reptiline. _Tu es prête à prendre un pari, vieille peau ?_

_\- Crowley, _siffla Belzébuth. _Qu'as-tu manigancé ?_

_\- Oh, Belzy.. Tu devrais le savoir après tout ce temps.. On ne frappe jamais dans un nid de serpents._

Et juste avec cela, une explosion effroyable retentit.

Le plafond trembla, puis les murs, puis le sol, et la poussière commença à tomber.

Belzébuth et Dagon échangèrent un regard.

Un grondement primal monta des entrailles de la Terre.

_\- Tant de jolies choses que tu gardes dans tes placards.. Si.. animales_, sourit-il, un sifflement résonnant dans ta voix.

_\- Qu'as-tu fait ? _Hurla Dagon.

Le sourire de Crowley augmenta, et son visage se tordit, prenant une teinte verdâtre.

_\- J'ai ouvert les réserves._

Dagon n'avait jamais vu Belzébuth pâlir.

Et elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit jamais le cas.

_\- Mmmm.. Cela va être drôle,_ ronronna le démon en se léchant les lèvres de sa langue serpentine._ Je me demande comment les petiots vont réagir devant le Basilic. Oh, et Méduse !_

_\- Tu n'as pas osé !_ Hurla Belzébuth.

_\- Pas osé? Pas osé ?!_

D'habitude, lorsque Crowley riait, c'était pour partager sa bonne humeur à propos d'un mauvais tour qu'il avait joué, ou une nouvelle malédiction qu'il avait lancée sur les humains. Le son était léger, orgueilleux, empli d'une joie de vivre indécente tirant sur la provocation.

C'était un rire démoniaque, comme on était sensé en faire.

Mais cette fois ?

Son rire était froid, sombre, brutal.

Le rire d'une créature ancienne et dangereuse, qui avait été blessée et venait prendre sa revanche.

Ce même rire mourut aussi brutalement qu'il releva la tête, se redressant lentement pour les fixer de son regard ambre. Ses yeux d'ordinaire taquins et moqueurs étaient d'un sérieux mortel, sa fureur froide émanant de chacun de ses pores.

_\- Pas osé ?_

Dagon se rapprocha instinctivement de Belzébuth, ses propres yeux étincelant alors que l'ivresse du combat se répandait dans ses veines.

_\- Après ce que vous avez fait ?_

_\- Ce n'était pas.._

_\- C'était toi. C'était elle. C'était vous tous. Tu ne l'as pas ordonné mais tu n'en es pas entièrement mécontente non plus. Tu paieras, comme tous les autres. Pour tout ce qu'il a subi._

Ce n'était plus Crowley, son second trop brillant pour son propre bien. C'était le Serpent, le Tentateur originel, le Responsable de la chute d'Eve et Adam.

C'était un démon originel, vieux de 6000 ans, qui les dévisageait avec une hargne froide sans nom.

Un démon qui, apparemment, avait décidé de ressortir les plus vieilles horreurs de l'Histoire.

Des hurlements commencèrent à monter dans les couloirs, le son très distinct de combats se mêlant aux cris.

_\- Hou.. Je crois que c'est pour vous_, se moqua Crowley.

Les yeux de Dagon étaient exorbités.

L'odeur.

L'odeur immonde, que mêmes les démons ne supportaient pas.

L'odeur des créatures originelles, jetées au plus profond des Enfers.

Le Basilic.

Méduse.

Les Gorgones.

L'Hydre de Lerne.

**Jörmungand******.****

Tant de créatures effroyables, nées des premiers essais des démons après la Chute, et enfermés après des siècles de bataille dans les pires fosses de l'Enfer.

Des créatures serpentines.

Crowley avait toujours eu un certain sens de l'humour.

_\- Ah, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps,_ bailla avec un sourire froid l'intéressé. _Vous allez être fort occupé. Dites bonjour à Echidna pour moi._

_\- Crowley !_

Un autre boum retentit, et un serpent immense envahit la pièce, un hurlement primal lui échappant alors qu'il envoyait voler Dagon contre un mur d'un terrible coup de queue. Belzébuth eut juste le temps de l'éviter avant qu'il ne la frappe à son tour, un grondement lui échappant.

_\- Alors c'est ainsi ?_

_\- Perssssssssonne ne … toucheeeee.. Aziraphaaaaale ! Perssssssssssssonneeeeee !_

Les gens oubliaient à quel point Crowley était puissant.

Le démon lui-même préférait le cacher, évitant d'employer ses pouvoirs à leur puissance maximale, par souci de discrétion.

Belzébuth savait, cependant, savait à quel point il était puissant – il avait été un des plus grands anges existants, après tout – et n'appréciait pas du tout d'être la cible de ses pouvoirs.

D'un coup de queue, le serpent défonça la porte, avant de s'en prendre aux murs. Il lâcha un autre hurlement, le son primal résonnant dans les Enfers avant que d'autres ne lui répondent.

Le cri de guerre.

Le son de ralliement.

Crowley appelait ses alliés.

Belzébuth sentit ses mouches se figer autour de son visage.

Merde.

Ses démons ne feraient jamais le poids. Il avait fallu les plus puissants d'entre eux à l'époque pour réussir à terrasser les monstres originaux, et tant d'entre eux avaient disparu.

Crowley avait conçu les fosses les enfermant.

Crowley avait conçu ces locaux entiers.

Merde.

Merde merde merde.

Du coin de l'oeil, Belzébuth pouvait voir Dagon se relever. À peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis que la démone avait été projetée contre le mur, mais pour Belzébuth, cela ressemblait à des heures.

Sous leurs pieds, le sol commença à trembler.

Un tremblement de terre ?

Ils étaient déjà sous terre, techniquement, mais c'était évident, les Enfers étaient sous la Terre, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait rien en dessous, non, au contraire.

Et il serait intéressant de savoir quoi exactement, parce que le sol tremblait, et en fait il ne tremblait jamais et..

BOUM.

* * *

Le sourire de Crowley était froid alors qu'il observait les flammes monter de terre, une ombre malfaisante brûlant au fond de ses prunelles dorées.

Il avait juré vengeance, et il avait tenu parole.

Personne ne touchait à Aziraphale.

Un humement satisfait monta dans sa gorge devant le spectacle de désolation en cours.

Ces cons avaient oublié qui avait conçu leurs locaux.

À l'époque, il avait prévu une sécurité en cas d'attaque des anges : des explosifs placés au cœur même des fondations, au centre des Enfers. Il n'avait jamais pensé les employer contre son propre camp – son ancien camp, se corrigea-t-il immédiatement- mais cela semblait juste.. logique.

C'était comme si un cercle se refermait.

Il n'avait jamais été un bon démon, de toute façon.

Mais il n'existait pas de bons démons, n'est-ce pas ? Juste des chieurs, et à ce jeu il demeurait le meilleur, il possédait des millénaires d'expérience en la matière, merci bien.

Cette fois, le message devrait passer.

Et si la populace survivait suffisamment pour s'interroger sur l'origine de l'attaque, l'immense marque de serpent apposée sur le sol à divers endroits serait une explication suffisante.

Personne ne touchait à son ange.

Dagon n'était pas de taille. Personne n'était de taille.

Même Belzébuth saurait se tenir à distance à présence.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent en un sourire mauvais, son aura purement démoniaque alors qu'il pivotait sur ses talons, les mains dans les poches. Il remonta le chemin le séparant jusqu'à sa voiture en sifflotant, l'air de _We are the champions_ s'inscrivant naturellement sur ses lèvres.

Derrière lui, l'immeuble où se cachaient les Enfers brûlait.

Aziraphale l'attendait, accoudé contre la Bentley. L'ange, son ange, _son_ ange roula des yeux en le voyant réapparaitre.

_\- Etait-ce nécessaire ?_

_\- Ils t'ont attaqué,_ fut la réplique froide.

_\- Certes._

_\- Je voulais tous les tuer de toute façon._

_\- Ce serait.. justifié._

Crowley haussa un sourcil.

_\- Tu veux que j'y retourne pour enfoncer le clou ? Parce que je .._

_\- Non,_ l'interrompit Aziraphale en prenant sa main, un sourire gentil naissant sur ses lèvres. _Mais .. merci._

Crowley sourit à son tour, et l'attira à lui, ses mains s'enroulant autour de sa taille avant qu'il ne l'embrasse passionnément. Les joues de l'ange étaient rouges quand il recula finalement, l'or de ses yeux brillant plus fort que jamais alors qu'il le dévorait du regard. Sans un mot, ils montèrent dans la voiture, Crowley allumant instantanément le moteur.

_\- Je pourrais, hein,_ commenta-t-il. _Ce serait drôle, tu sais que j'aime tout casser._

_\- Je sais, _sourit attendri son ange.

_\- Mais j'ai un meilleur sujet d'occupation_, ajouta-t-il en se joignant à la circulation londonienne.

_\- Vraiment_? interrogea souriant Aziraphale.

_\- Oui,_ répliqua-t-il, taquin, avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

L'ange roula des yeux, mais continua à sourire.

Par dessus eux, le ciel sembla s'illuminer.

_\- Mme Tracy est très inquiète pour toi,_ se rappela soudain Crowley.

_\- Une femme charmante, je dois lui donner des nouvelles,_ sourit l'ange.

_\- Mais avant, il faut nettoyer la librairie.. Non je rigole, j'ai fait un miracle_, rit-il devant l'expression horrifiée du libraire angélique.

_\- Je te hais,_ bouda l'intéressé.

_\- Non tu m'adores,_ rétorqua-t-il.

_\- Pour mon malheur,_ soupira l'ange.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils échangèrent encore un sourire, alors que de la voiture montait la voix de Freddy Mercury.

_We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world _


End file.
